The convenient assembly of center fed dipole antennas has long been a problem. Such is particularly the case when it may be desired to mount ladder lines, coax feeds, baluns, coils, or the like to the center feedpoint support. Moreover, care must be taken that the connections are maintained. However, most systems do not conveniently provide the strain relief required to maintain the connections.